


Maybe Tonight

by smore13



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slice of Life, Smoking, acquaintances to friends to lovers lol, frat party, hot chill dudes, i guess, pot not cigs, they deserve each other, they're friends but not close, they're just chill dudes alright, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: "You don't actually need to humor me, man," Lucas supplied, feeling oddly bashful about it all of a sudden. "I mean I'm happy to have your company if you're down but like I really don't need babysitting, honest. I make friends easy.""I believe it," Hyuck replied, nudging him gently with his shoulder. "But I don't mind. I don't have any grand plans for tonight. Just came to chill. Besides, I've known you for like 3 years and probably only talked to you for a total of six collective hours.""Damn… I never thought of it like that. That's sad, man."Hyuck smiled up at him so brightly that Lucas found himself smiling too. He was cute."You want a drink? They've got a cooler out back."or, alternatively, Lucas and Hyuck know each other but they don't reallyknoweach other, you know? Maybe that'll change tonight
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Maybe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vince Gill's Maybe Tonight, one of the few love songs that exists in this world that I actually find kinda romantic. I'm an android who loathes romance lol.
> 
> Hello! This came literally out of nowhere I started it yesterday afternoon on my phone at a McDonald's (please don't ask why I always seem to be at a McDonald's) and finished it right before work today.  
> I'll be real, hyuckhei isn't a ride or die ship for me but they have big 'popular jock who suddenly falls for equally popular class clown valedictorian' energy and I respect that.
> 
> Anyway, it's just a lil blurb but I hope you enjoy~

"We've met."

The words were echoed back at Lucas as the boy before him made the same half-hearted declaration in time with his. They grinned in unison as Jungwoo looked between them curiously. 

"Oh, my bad. I never meet up with the two of you together - sometimes I forget the way my friend groups overlap," he said cheerfully. "But as long as Lucas knows someone here besides me, I'm happy."

"So you can focus on bewitching tonight’s hook up instead of babysitting your friend?" Hyuck guessed wickedly, dancing to avoid the punishing pinch that immediately came his way. 

Lucas made an affronted noise. 

"As if I need babysitting," he complained, looking back and forth between Hyuck and Jungwoo, not sure who to feel more annoyed at for the comment - Hyuck for saying it, or Jungwoo because it was true. They both ignored him so he supposed it didn't matter much in the end.

"You better watch it, Hyuckie, or the one I'll decide to bewitch is you~" Jungwoo announced, voice deceptively quiet and sweet. Lucas had been on the receiving end of that tone often enough to know it was dangerous.

"Like I'm really scared of you," Hyuck scoffed sarcastically (unwisely in Lucas's humble opinion). Predictably, Jungwoo's smile turned predatory and he snaked an arm around Hyuck's waist, leaning in provocatively. Lucas couldn't help but laugh as Hyuck's expression went from smug to fearful in two seconds flat and he immediately attempted to dip. Straight into Lucas's side of course, and he was still giggling when he reached out to steady the other boy. 

"Fine, I'm actually terrified," Hyuck said, leaning hard against Lucas as he attempted to free himself from Jungwoo's clutches. "I'm sorry for doubting your phenomenal cosmic power. I take it back."

"That's what I thought," Jungwoo chirped happily, finally laying off long enough for Hyuck to right himself. Lucas didn't really know what he had said  _ exactly _ but he got the gist enough to continue smiling at the development. This was kinda fun to watch. Way better than being Jungwoo's only punching bag all the time.

"Well anyway, now that you found a friend, I'm off to ho around for the night," Jungwoo announced to Lucas, grinning proudly when Hyuck let out a derisive snort. "Find me or text me if you really need me but otherwise I leave you in Hyuck's capable hands."

"What would you know about the capability of my hands?" Hyuck sniped and Jungwoo merely laughed obnoxiously, waving over his head before disappearing toward the kitchen.

"You don't actually need to humor me, man," Lucas supplied, feeling oddly bashful about it all of a sudden. "I mean I'm happy to have your company if you're down but like I really don't need babysitting, honest. I make friends easy."

"I believe it," Hyuck replied, nudging him gently with his shoulder. "But I don't mind. I don't have any grand plans for tonight. Just came to chill. Besides, I've known you for like 3 years and probably only talked to you for a total of six collective hours."

"Damn… I never thought of it like that. That's sad, man."

Hyuck smiled up at him so brightly that Lucas found himself smiling too. He was cute.

"You want a drink? They've got a cooler out back."

Lucas allowed Hyuck to take him by the wrist and lead him carefully through the throng of drunken mostly white kids through the living room of the frat-but-not house out to the backyard. There was indeed a cooler. Several actually. There was a piece of printer paper with the word 'BAR' written in sharpie taped to the one in front. A bored looking freshman was leaning on a dinky little table with a big coffee tin marked '$5'. He didn't say anything, merely looking at them expectantly and Lucas groped for his wallet. 

"Oh shit, I never fucking have cash," he muttered to himself, digging out a couple of bills. Hyuck covered him for the rest without comment and the frosh stuffed the money into the tin, wordlessly handing over a pad of pink star stickers. Lucas took the hint and placed one on the inside of his wrist. The freshman then looked pointedly at Hyuck, who tilted his head back to reveal his own star, stuck right to the center of his throat where he usually had a big freckle (if Lucas was remembering correctly). He hadn't noticed it there before. 

Without thinking, he reached out, wrapping his hand around the back of Hyuck's neck to trace over the sticker with his thumb curiously. 

By the time he realized what he was doing the frosh was looking at him with clearly confused disgust while Hyuck's expression was closer to knowing interest. Lucas stopped, offering his shoulder a friendly squeeze, giggling in embarrassment as he finally let his hand drop. The kid was now pointedly ignoring them and Hyuck only smiled as he wandered over to check out the spread. Lucas followed. There was plenty of beer, a little cheap ass wine, and an impressive amount of liquor. 

"They don't have nearly enough mix or chasers," Hyuck pointed out, reaching to grab a couple of rogue shot glasses that looked like they'd seen their fair share of use that night already. "I would suggest shots to get going then nursing some beers for the rest of the night."

"Deal, man. I'm not trying to get shit faced. Too old to do that every weekend anymore," Lucas smiled, then made a face when Hyuck shook some unnamed fluid from the glasses. Seeing it, Hyuck grinned. 

"Yeah… I mean they're what we got," he reasoned, sounding apologetic as if he weren't about to suffer along with him. "Fingers crossed they're not carrying any diseases."

"I mean, the alcohol should at least kill it, right?"

"God, I hope so. You okay with tequila?"

Lucas tried not to show how immediately squeamish he felt at the suggestion but it didn't seem to work because Hyuck laughed at him - twinkly and contagious enough to make him chuckle too. 

"No tequila then. Whiskey?"

"Fine with me."

They both threw back two shots, cheers-ing before each, and Lucas briefly wondered how much Hyuck had already drunk before. He snagged himself a beer while Hyuck hunted down a cup that he filled with cheap ass champagne before they wandered in the vague direction of the pool.

It was that confusing time of year where it was perfectly warm and comfortable during the day but deceptively chilly at night, and even though they were out in t-shirts and pants, nobody was actually interested in getting in the pool. By choice anyway. There was evidence that several people had already been pushed in at some point in the night.

Lucas watched curiously as Hyuck moved right to the end (brave or stupid at a not-frat frat party if you asked him) kicking off his shoes and socks, then rolling up his pants before dunking his feet into the water. He yelped loud enough that several people turned but he just waved apologetically. 

"Come on in the water's great," Hyuck gritted out, patting the spot beside him. Lucas snorted. 

"I wouldn't suggest a career in acting," he said before wrestling his own shoes and socks off, tugging his pant legs up to his knees before following suit. 

Holy shit it was frigid. 

"Yeah, I'll just stick to lying for fun and personal satisfaction. Keep my day job," Hyuck agreed with a grin at the same time Lucas muttered,

"This is bullshit."

He nudged Hyuck's foot under the water with his own,

"You'd think six collective hours of conversation would still be enough to know better than to go along with your busted ideas.” Hyuck grinned widely, looking him over for a moment.

“I dunno… you always seemed like quite the people-pleaser to me,” he teased, holding his cup out to cheers. Lucas knocked his can against it, taking a big swig.

“Depends on the people,” he decided after some consideration.

“Fine. You always seemed keen to please me.”

Lucas paused, beer halfway to his mouth before completing the motion. When he looked back, Hyuck was bent forward, head resting on his hand, back-lit by the pool lights, smiling like he knew a secret.

Lucas didn’t have a secret. He never kept much of anything a secret - from himself or others. He… admittedly he didn’t always  _ notice _ things right away. But once he noticed, you’d know.

Like how he’d noticed the little sticker on Hyuck’s throat. He was looking at that again as he pondered his response,

“Your ideas were never about me, so why not go along? I never had much to lose.”

That was true. He’d always liked Hyuck. Lucas liked most people, so that wasn’t a particular surprise. And they both tended to me some of the louder, more boisterous people in the room then the occasion called for it. Maybe that’s why they had never particularly… hooked up. Or. You get what he meant. 

Hyuck always had a million other people and places and things to pay attention to, and so did Lucas, to be honest. They were both ambitious, popular busy-bodies and so they’d spent a lot more time brushing past one another than strictly interacting. Even at get-togethers of mutual friends you’d more often find them each commanding two opposite sides of the room. Not on purpose or anything.

So maybe they’d been too busy to notice.

He was free tonight though.

The star moved as Hyuck straightened up, tipping back his cup, bobbing with his swallow.

“Well, if I appreciate anyone, it’s people who do my bidding and people who like me. Two strikes in your favor,” he teased, leaning forward to bonk his head against Lucas’s shoulder.

He should probably be a little annoyed by that deduction, or at least pretend to be, but instead he just smiled widely. Hyuck snuck a glance at him, face still close, right below his own. He smiled brightly, bonking him again before sitting back, finishing what was left in his cup.

“I’m buzzed,” he announced, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Don’t let me drink any more for a while.”

“I’m not,” Lucas shot back with a grin, even though it was only mostly true. “Let me go get another beer.”

So he waddled back over to the ‘bar’, legs sopping wet, pants rolled up awkwardly, turning to find Hyuck kicking his feet idly on top of the water. He really was cute, Lucas was noticing.

“You’re really cute,” he said, easing back down beside him, plopping his legs back into the water which already felt too cold again. He cracked his new beer open, taking a sip.

Hyuck blanched for half a second before his expression melted into one of simpering smugness.

“I know~” he said, trying not to laugh as Lucas did his best impression of unamused. He nudged him again, smile turning earnest, “but I’m glad you think so.”

Oh. Okay, that seemed right. Lucas decided he liked that.

They chatted away about life and school and their mutual friends and what they got up to when they didn’t see each other (which was most of the time). Lucas had forcibly wrestled Hyuck down on his first attempt to go get another drink (it had probably been a mistake telling Lucas not to let him) but after an hour or so he managed to convince him that he was actually losing his buzz. Hyuck had returned with two entirely questionable mixed drinks that were clearly meant to knock you on your ass. Maybe that’s why Hyuck landed halfway on his lap when he attempted to sit back down.

“Oops,” Hyuck said, grinning as he steadied himself. He didn’t apologize, turning to throw his legs across Lucas’s lap instead. They were only a little wet still. He didn’t mind, putting one hand on Hyuck’s shoulder to steady him so he wouldn’t spill the drinks, and grasping his thigh with the other. Hyuck didn’t offer the cup, merely setting it to the side, taking a sip from his own.

Lucas let go of his shoulder, taking a tentative swig. Oh shit, these were dangerous.

“I thought we weren't trying to get shit faced?” Lucas prompted pointedly, taking another sip before setting it back down. He dropped his other hand onto Hyuck’s legs, squeezing mindlessly. Hyuck smirked at him over the rim of his own cup,

“What? Can’t handle a little punch, big man?”

Lucas opened his mouth to argue but they were interrupted.

“Yo… you guys like, down to smoke?”

They both turned to see one of the dudes who lived at the house (he was pretty sure) looking at them hesitantly, like he was ready to look away any second, “We've got a couple joints if you wanna join.”

Lucas looked at Hyuck who shrugged then shook his head subtly. He turned back to the frat dude.

“Naw, we’re cool man, thanks,” he called amiably, waving him off. The dude nodded, turning away.

“Don’t smoke?” Lucas asked, bringing his hand to comb through Hyuck’s hair once - he was looking up at him so pretty and mellow - before dropping back to his thighs.

“Eh, when I’m feeling stressed or chill but I don’t like to smoke at parties. Makes me too lethargic,” Hyuck explained, leaning back on his hands, looking Lucas over with a sweet smile. Lucas blinked, trying to keep his expression even as he nodded, turning to grab his drink. Hyuck’s smile faltered for a second, but quickly reappeared,

“Oh sorry. Lethargic means like… sleepy?”

“Why not just say that then,” Lucas replied, trying not to sound exasperated. He didn’t usually hesitate to ask for clarification but Hyuck had always kind of intimidated him, being so damn smart. Hyuck shrugged, clearly teasing.

“Because pretension is my only personality trait?” he guessed, then his eyebrows creased adorably in concern until Lucas laughed. “I always forget English isn’t your first language, sorry baby.” Lucas raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.

“I mean… it’s not yours either, right?” he said instead, smiling brightly. Hyuck chuckled.

“I mean technically… but it’s not your fault my dumbass went with a useless ass English major. Not all of us are smart enough to major in Biology. My expansive vocabulary is all I have to cling to at night.”

“I mean, you actually get time to have fun and like… do shit on a regular basis. So who’s really the smart one?” Lucas reasoned, running his hand slowly up and down Hyuck’s thigh. He twitched slightly beneath his grip.

“Still you. I’m not smart, I’m just a smartass. 'S different.”

“Smart with an ass. Just my type.”

They looked at each other for a few breaths. In and out. In and out. Then Hyuck grinned, looking down coyly,

“I never really thought about it much, but now that you mention it. You’re pretty much my type too.”

“Oh yeah, you fucked around with John Suh before, right?”

Hyuck made a face but laughed.

“I mean we had plenty of time to fuck around while we dated for almost two years, so yeah, I’d say so,” he shot back, light and teasing. “Thanks for the lovely comparison.”

“I mean if you were into him…”

“Stop, I’m begging you. I'm not into you because I liked Johnny, Xuxi.”

Lucas blinked. He forgot sometimes that Hyuck knew his Chinese friends too.

“Why then?” he heard himself asking curiously. “I didn’t think… you thought about me at all.”

“It was never great timing, I guess. But I’ve always liked you. Why? Don’t you like me?”

“Of course I do. Have you ever met someone who didn’t like you?”

“No but just because they like me doesn’t mean they’d be down to bone.”

“Are you saying you’re down to bone?”

“Hell yeah, with you? Why the hell not?”

They looked at each other for a few breaths. In and out. In and out. Then they both grinned.

“Hey, can I kiss you?” Lucas asked, gripping his thigh harder. Hyuck didn’t answer, shaking out of his grasp so he could stand. Lucas looked up at him in confusion as he offered a hand.

“The answer is yes, but let’s not make out in front of a bunch of stoned frat dudes,” he explained, smile widening as Lucas took his hand. They both wobbled as he was pulled to his feet. “Let’s commandeer a room. Oh, commandeer means-”

“We all saw Pirates of the Caribbean dude, come on.”

Hyuck laughed delightedly as he pulled Lucas back inside.

They snagged an empty room, locking the door behind them. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, Hyuck’s hands on his face, Lucas’s hands around his waist and then it was like a switch had been flicked and their mouths connected and it was kind of perfect. They both tasted like whiskey and punch and Hyuck’s tongue was hot and insistent but not too wet or drooly. Hyuck’s hands were instantly roaming over his torso above his shirt and Lucas moved to untuck it with one quick yank before his own hands were gripping Hyuck’s ass and it was good, real good. They were both half dressed before he knew it and it was like despite not deciding they wanted each other until tonight, 3 years of vague awareness had hit them like a freight train of desire. He felt more and more frantic as time passed and it seemed like Hyuck felt the same. Hyuck had him pressed against the door with his lips and tongue all over Lucas’s stomach and chest and nipples and he was in heaven but he was wired and he didn’t know how long he could go without being the one  _ doing. _

So maybe that’s why he dropped to his knees, earning a surprised, appreciative noise from Hyuck as he looked up at him inquiringly, yanking his pants down as soon as he got the go ahead.

Hyuck was noisy, which wasn’t really a surprise, and Lucas liked knowing what he was doing well but he was vaguely worried that he might attract the attention of anyone walking past their room. He wasn’t sure if it was related but there was a sudden pounding on the door like immediately after Hyuck came and he barely had time to stuff his dick back into his pants before the door burst open and they were promptly reamed by one of the frat dudes.

Lucas remained glued to Hyuck’s back as soon as they threw their clothes back on, babbling out an apology and shuffling out of the room. His own hardon was unfortunately prominent as he pressed against Hyuck’s lower back for both cover and relief.

“Wanna come home with me and finish this up right?” Hyuck asked as they shuffled awkwardly through the living room.

“Fuck yes, please.”

“Should we try to find Jungwoo and tell him-”

“I’ll text him, let’s fucking go.”

Lucas wasn’t really sure how he made it through the uber ride or even up Hyuck’s stairs but he was happy when he spent the rest of the night face down, ass up in Hyuck’s bed. Hyuck was even kind enough to ensure that they both ended the night with equal orgasms. Couldn’t ask for a better hook up, really.

He didn’t explicitly remember passing out but he woke up in the morning in nothing but his boxers, jostled slightly as Hyuck reached for his phone that was buzzing away obnoxiously.

“Ugh, it’s Jungwoo,” Hyuck muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand while he squinted at his phone. He snorted. “You’ve got ‘em too, he put us in a group chat.”

Lucas made a noncommittal noise as Hyuck typed out a response.

“Oh shit, we didn’t charge your phone,” he murmured, more to himself, scooping Lucas’s phone up off the floor where it had probably fallen from his pants pocket. He tossed it onto the bed gently, disappearing out his bedroom door.

Lucas groaned, groping for the thing, before unlocking it. He’d texted Jungwoo only that he was leaving and when his friend had asked if he was still with Hyuck he’d set back an (apparently incriminating) emoji.

Jungwoo had made a group chat between the three of them:

‘Well what the fuck do you know’

‘I guess Lucas knows more about the capability of Hyuck’s hands now, huh?’

‘I can’t fucking believe this’

‘I really gave the two of you a gift, you’re goddamn welcome’

Hyuck had replied:

‘Yeah, you’re a gd matchmaker. We’ll send you a fruit basket’

Lucas grinned, reaching to set his phone on Hyuck’s bedside table, stretching out as far as he could when Hyuck returned with two large glasses of water.

“How you feeling, champ?” he asked, offering one to Lucas, who waved it away, spreading his arms out invitingly instead. Hyuck tried to hide a grin, taking several large gulps of water before setting them both on the table. He crawled back into bed, allowing Lucas to engulf him in his arms.

He didn’t say anything, wrapping his legs over Hyuck’s and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck until the other boy giggled. He supposed they’d have to talk later about feelings and expectations and stuff (or lack thereof). But for now he was content.

Last night had been a good night.

Definitely the best party he’d been to in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is what I'm doing instead of writing my damn OT3 or editing for my girl.  
> Sorry everyone lol  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy slice of life.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from y'all.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
